Aftermath Of A View To Skrill (Part 2)
by Skylight369
Summary: After the events of 'A View to Skrill (Part 2) Hicca, Ruffnut and Tuffnut make it back home with their dragons where a certain group is curious about their adventures during the night.


**A/N: Hello loyal readers! The next chapter for defenders of berk is still a work in progress, but for now I got this one-shot for you. This is in response to a review from Arwen the Storyteller. You suggested this as an epilogue to be put in the beginning of the next chapter, but I felt that this would be better as a one-shot. Hope you and the rest of the readers like this and I really hope this is not too boring for you. I felt like it was a great idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon, except my OC's.**

Morning came for Berk and the villagers slowly got up from their beds and started getting ready for another day.

But there were five teens, two adults and six dragons who were already awake and outside standing at the cliffs of Berk. The teens were Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Raeda, the adults were Stoick the Vast and Gobber the Belch and the dragons were Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug Sparkfire and Thornado.

It's been a whole day since Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch went missing after the Dragon Riders encounter with the Skrill and it's been a whole night since Hicca and Midnight went missing looking for the blonde twins and their Zippleback. As promised, Hiccup prepared to lead the search group for his sister and the Thorston twins with his dad by his side. The Chief of Berk found out what happened the day before, especially the part where his daughter went on her own with her Night Fury in the storm to go looking for Barf and Belch. He was definitely not happy at that part and was definitely going to have a talk with her once he finds her. At least he knows his son isn't lost out there.

"Alright, it's officially sunrise, there's not a moment to waste." Hiccup stated to the group. "We need to split up and-"

Something caught Astrids' eyes. "Wait, look!" She exclaimed pointing in the distance. " The others turned to see where Astrid was pointing and saw two figures flying towards them. Hiccup and Stoicks' eyes widened with hope as they saw two very familiar dragons land on Berk.

"Hicca!" The two Haddocks exclaimed running to the girl and her Night Fury.

"What? No 'Tuffnut' or 'Ruffnut' or 'Tuffnut'?" Tuffnut asked, crossing his arms.

"How rude." Ruffnut said.

"Good to see you guys are okay." Raeda said to the Thorston twins as she and the others joined the group.

"That's better." Tuffnut said.

"Oh you had us so worried, sis, you have no idea." Hiccup said hugging her sister.

"I'm sure I have some idea." Hicca said as Hiccup stopped hugging her so that their dad could take her in his arms.

"Well we're glad to see you three and your dragons are okay." Stoick said, finally releasing his hold on his daughter.

"Yeah and on top of that, we found the Skrill, found Alvin and Dagur, spied on them, went up against them and trapped the Skrill." Ruffnut added.

"And we got to blow up some ice." Tuffnut added.

The others simply looked at the three teens in shock as they tried to process what Ruffnut just said. Hicca looked at their expressions and sighed. 'This is going to be a long story.' "How about we go to the Great Hall and we'll tell you what happened." She suggested. "It's a long story and I want something to eat." Wordlessly they went to the Great Hall where some of the Vikings started showing up for breakfast. Hicca and Ruffnut filled their plates, but Tuffnut didn't take anything.

"I ate plenty at the feast on Outcast Island." He explained, which shocked and confused the others even more.

No one else took any food, wanting to hear the story before eating. The group then found a table to sit and waited for the three teens to start telling them what happened.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. Guys?" Hicca turned to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the former started chomping down on her food while the latter just sat there relaxed, kicking his feet on the table.

"Huh?" Tuffnut asked as he and his sister looked at Hicca.

"Tell them what happened after the explosion." Hicca said.

"Which one?" Ruffnut asked with food in her mouth.

Hicca rolled her eyes. "Nevermind." She then turned to the others. "After the explosion, Ruffnut and Tuffnut found Alvin and the Outcasts bringing the Skrill out of the water and into their ship. These two followed them."

"What? Them? Deciding to follow Alvin? No way." Snotlout scoffed. There was no way those two were smart enough to make a decision like that.

"Yes way, tell them Hicca." Ruffnut said, swallowing her food.

"It's true, actually. I found them on Outcast Island. They were spying on the Alvin and surprisingly these two managed to not bring attention to themselves." Hicca said.

"Wait, you found them on Outcast Island?" Hiccup repeated.

"And how exactly did you end up on Outcast Island." Stoick asked Hicca.

"Uh, well...you see, Midnight and I spent quite a bit of time looking for the Thorston twins and the Zippleback in the sky until I figured they might have gone after the Skrill, and I was right." She said the last part quickly. "So we decided to go near lightning to try to find the Skrill. Unfortunately, the storm made it difficult to fly through so we decided to land on a nearby island until the storm clears and that nearby land happened to be Outcast Island.

"Seriously, sis? You didn't want me to come because you thought _Toothless and I_ would be the ones crashing on dangerous territory." Hiccup pointed out.

"You are definitely grounded young lady." Stoick said firmly.

Hicca sighed and continued on with her story. "Anyways, when Midnight and I landed, we decided we might as well check in on Alvin in case he decided on another attack on Berk. We made it to a cliff near their Arena which is where we found Ruff, Tuff, Barf and Belch."

"And I was wearing the best disguise ever. I was a tree!" Tuffnut interjected. He was met with blank stares.

Hicca continued. "So then we spied on the Arena and found not only Alvin, his soldiers and the Skrill there but also Dagur and his soldiers were there as well. We needed to get a closer look to find out what they were up to so we sent Tuffnut to go there since no one would recognise him."

"I became Buffnut the Berserker. And man these guys knew how to throw a feast, the food was delicious. And the soldiers weren't so bad either. They had a good sense of humour and they could carry a tune.

 _Hooligan tribe won't you come out tonight_

"Anyways." Hicca quickly interjected before Tuffnut continued singing. "Tuffnut found out that the Outcasts and the Berserkers had made an alliance thanks to the Skrill and were planning on invading Berk."

"Berserkers, Outcasts and a Skrill? That is not a fight I want to be part of." Fishlegs said shuddering at the thought.

"'Had an alliance?'" Raeda repeated, the question clear in her eyes.

"Well I figured that the Skrill was the one thing keeping their alliance intact, so I went to free the Skrill, but Dagur beat me to it. He and Alvin didn't seem to be getting along well, apparently. It was a tough fight to watch, honestly I wasn't sure who I wanted to see win. But Dagur won. He had the Skrill tied up in a way he could make it shoot lightning to whoever he wanted. He forced Alvin to dive in the ocean and then electrocuted the entire ocean."

The group listening was definitely surprised at that. "D-did Alvin resurfaced after that?" Gobber asked.

"I didn't see his body come up, but honestly the chances of him or anyone surviving something like that is very, very slim." Hicca said.

Stoick said nothing as he went deep in thought, his expression was unreadable.

"Keep going." Gobber said to Hicca, knowing his friend will still listen to the story.

"Well, after that, Dagur made Savage and the rest of the Outcast soldiers join him and then they prepared to invade Berk. But then Midnight and I challenged Dagur and his Skrill."

"You went after that maniac with the Skrill on your own with just Midnight? Sis, the eight of us with our dragons had a hard time taking on that Skrill alone without anyone controlling it. You should have at least sent an airmail to one of us." Hiccup said, the worry clear on his face.

"Hey, I had it under control and we clearly made it out of there unscathed." Hicca defended. "It took a few blasts, but we got the Skrill to electrocute Dagur and free itself from the restraints. And now there's no more worries on any invasion on Berk."

"Why do I feel like the story's not over yet?" Astrid asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Uhm...because after that the Skrill started chasing after me and Midnight." Hicca admitted. She quickly spoke up before her father and brother could say anything. "But we were fine. We found an iceberg on one of islands and froze the Skrill back in the ice."

"Uh correction; you _led_ the Skrill to the iceberg. Tuff and I took on the fun part of trapping the Skrill back in the ice." Ruffnut said, finishing her food.

"Yeah, and now we're here and alive and well." Hicca concluded.

"You three did well on your own." Stoick said starting to go in his chief mode. "But now there's the issue that Dagur has control over the Outcasts soldiers. Having twice the number of soldiers will give him the advantage over us. We need to make a battle strategy in case Dagur decides to invade us with full force."

"Well we can work on that after I get some of my energy." Hicca said stretching. "It has been a long night."

"And Hicca?" Stoick said.

"Yeah dad?"

"You're still grounded."


End file.
